Session 7.1
Test session for Grover! Favor for the City Grover approaches the gates of Greywald. As he approaches, the guards at the entrance stop him, and tell him to find another way around the city. That there are no new entries permitted. However, Grover states that he is able to offer favors in return for passage through the city. Intrigued, the guard lets Grover in, and leads him into the city. The people are super shady though, and Grover keeps his eyes on them. Passing through the city, he notes that the people of the city seem run down as they cart loads of ore and minerals. There seems to be a tension between the guards and the people. Grover is lead to a man, and is told that Grover is hear to help with the “issue”. Grover is instructed to remove all his armor and metal belongings because of some magnetic issues. Grover does so, but keeps his tank. Suddenly, the men try throwing a net over Grover and capture him. Grover is able to pull himself free. After a brief fight, Grover agrees to work in the mine in exchange for eventual passage. Time Passes After about a month of hard labor and becoming very well respected by the miners for his skill and strength, Grover encounters a group of strangers walking through the town: the Birch Bitches. Grover approaches these strange individuals, who state that they have been recently hired as new leaders of this town. They offer Grover’s freedom in exchange for his help at the docks of the river. Grover agrees to these terms, but first requests that they go and retrieve his belongings from the shed that he first left them in upon arrival to the city. Tofu and Grover leave and get the things, and Tofu also steals some supply cases as well. Karmatic Fish Slaps As they begin to return to El and Zephyr, Tofu notices that Grover is being followed. Rushing ahead, he warns the others of this. The Birch Bitches all decide to hide and see what happens. Upon arriving back and finding the others mysteriously gone, Grover is then approached by the two men following him. He recognizes them as Gary and Hogen. When asked why they were following him, they lie and say that they live in this part of the city. Mad at their deception, Grover summons his salmon weapon and proceeds to slap the shit out of them. Tofu, from the shadows, magically freezes one as the other is beaten with a fish. After they are dealt with, the Birch Bitches emerge from their hiding place. Grover, Tofu, and Zephyr all agree to head towards the river while El stay behinds to torture the two men for information escort them safely home. Uh-Oh Spaghetti-Os El isn’t able to glean much high-level information from the two men. She notices that there are glowing yellow runes on their wrists. She allows the conscious fellow the chance to run away from greywald and never come back, however as soon as she stands the detainee up, she notices his rune has turned to a bright red. Out of time, she quickly dispatches of them. It isn’t long before the sound of rushing feet begin to quickly approach. As El tries to run, she is suddenly met with a tall gnarly lookin' orc. He introduces himself as Sounds Poor Salkor, and he is Hogen’s wife one of the chief guards. He is extremely pretentious, Aslynn-trained, and also a blade dancer. El attempts to stall him until the team realizes where she is and comes to assist. He longs for the honor of a duel (or rather, the honor of killing her) and while there is a part of her that longs for the beauty of a blade dancer duel, she has to live at least long enough to save Ssera, so she continues to stall. Meanwhile, Tofu notices all the civilians fleeing from where they left El, and leaves to investigate. Grover, when asking a nearby man for information, finds out that Hogen and Gary are dead. Grover then reveals that he attacked those two men, upon which the surrounding townsfolk begin to try and attack and capture Grover for his crimes. Zephyr quickly disguises himself as a towns guard, and proceeds to “arrest” Grover. The two then rush off to go and help El and Tofu.